Inner Kitty
by egg10rru
Summary: An experiment goes a little awry and Colin needs Tory to "cure" him ;3 Oneshot, rated M for graphic yaoi lemon.


Right, well, I just finished my midterms and I KNOW I'm supposed to be working on H&S, but I watched a few old episodes of Ranma ½ and then this plot idea wouldn't leave me alone…

Anyone who has watched/read Ranma ½ will know **exactly** what I'm talking about after having read this. No, it's not the changing-into-a-girl thing. I'm not that weird xD I hope you enjoy. Also, it's not PWP when the porn IS the plot ;P

~*~*~*~

"What do you _mean_, I can't see him?!" Tory demanded, glaring full out at the doctor.

Doctor Garrets sighed. "Tory, you're making too big a deal out of this. Colin is just—"

"Not a big deal?!" Tory almost hollered. "Colin's been gone from school for three days. He hasn't even called me. I left you alone for the whole day for the experiment, left you alone for a day after that in case it was just taking longer than planned, but now it's definitely supposed to be finished and Colin wasn't in school today either and I WANT TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

Colin had never not called before. Tory knew he was probably overreacting, but he was worried about his boyfriend and he missed him. Was it that bad that he wanted to see the raven? The doctor wouldn't even tell him why, had just repeated several times that he couldn't see Colin right now and to go away.

Doctor Garrets gained a slightly guilty and embarrassed look at Tory's outburst, but at least he didn't look worried, or Tory would have panicked right then and there. "The experiment backfired."

It took a couple of seconds to sink in, and then Tory leaned back heavily against the door. "_What?_" He whispered, a little shocked. "What went wrong? Is he going to be okay? How can I help? Let me help. Oh god…you've got to let me help! How can I help?!" He started hyperventilating, leaning forward and grabbing the doctor's collar with both hands.

The doctor looked into Tory's panicked, staring eyes for only a few seconds before he had to break contact. He reached out and awkwardly patted Tory's shoulder in reassurance. "He's fine, Tory. He's just taking a little longer to go back to normal than usual."

"Oh god." Tory let go and took several deep breaths, slightly relieved but still incredibly worried. "What do you mean, go back to normal?"

Doctor Garrets sighed. "I shouldn't say the experiment backfired. It…I guess you could say it worked a little too well. He's become so enmeshed in Gaia that he's reverted to his more animal-like instincts, sort of shutting down his sentiency."

Tory whipped his head up, staring at the doctor again. "He's an animal right now?!"

"NO!" The doctor hastened to reassure. "He doesn't transform or anything, he's just…running on instinct. He's a lot like a cat, actually, since he's got such a strong affinity for them I suppose."

Tory rubbed his temples, trying to calm down and think. "This has happened before." He asked, remembering that the doctor had said "longer than usual".

"Yes. Twice. Both times it took less than two days before he changed back. It seems that some cat-like urge of his has to be satisfied before he can recover. The first time, I threw some cat toys at him to save my pant leg and he and his cats went to town with them before he suddenly snapped out of it. The second time he simply ripped open his bag of cat food and feasted."

Tory arched an eyebrow. "To…save your pant leg." He watched, amused, as Dr. Garrets blushed slightly.

"He uh…he doesn't like people any more than his cats do when he's acting like one. It's, uh, why I've never tried to get near him and figure out a way to fix him, just left him alone till he fixed it on his own. But it seems to be taking longer this time. I don't know why."

Halfway through the doctor's words Tory was laughing his ass off, clutching his sides and gasping for breath at the mental image of Colin angrily clawing the crap out of the doctor's slacks. By the time the doctor, however offended he may have looked at Tory's outburst, had finished speaking, Tory had sobered up some. "His cats love me."

Dr. Garrets nodded. "I know." Tory was amused to see that the doctor sounded a little like he was pouting. "And…_he_ loves you too."

Tory smiled. "Yeah. So, maybe I could try to help?"

The doctor sighed. "I suppose so," he grudgingly admitted. "It can't hurt, anyway."

Tory wasn't around to hear the doctor's second comment, as he was bounding up the stairs and unlocking Colin's door with the spare key his boyfriend had given him. He stepped into the room, and was immediately surrounded by happy, rubbing cats.

"Colin?" He called out, walking through the apartment in spite of the swarm of purring fur flowing around his feet. He had learned by now that as affectionate as they were, they were also smart enough and skilled enough to stay out from under his feet, so he didn't have to worry about stepping on them as he walked.

A faint mewl sounded out, barely audible over the mass of purring at his feet, and he followed the sound, passing a pile of shredded clothing on his way into the dining room. He looked at them funnily, until he realized that as a cat Colin probably was not comfortable in clothes. He squatted down to look underneath the table.

Colin was curled up naked underneath a chair, looking incredibly happy to see him. The boy fluidly moved out from underneath the table and gave a gutteral growl. From the way all of the other cats immediately left the room, Tory assumed he was commanding them to leave. As soon as they left, though, Colin turned big, pretty eyes on the redhead, looking a little shy. Tory thought the boy might be afraid of what he thought of this less human persona.

"It's okay," he cooed, holding a fist out towards Colin, palm side up. "It's okay, c'mere kitty kitty."

Colin moved slowly forward and sniffed Tory's knuckles, and then rubbed his cheek against them with a quiet purr.

Tory grinned, spreading his fingers out and letting Colin rub firmly against them. When the boy had run his entire side against Tory's hand, he turned around and repeated the process with a meow and a loud purr. Tory chuckled and gently wrapped his arms around Colin's waist, waiting to see if the boy/cat wanted to pull away. When Colin didn't, he helped the raven curl up on his lap before resuming petting his boyfriend's back and soft, pretty hair. For a few minutes he simply let Colin mewl and purr and wriggle in his lap as he absentmindedly pet him, savoring the feel of his boyfriend in his arms after three days of zero contact. From the way Colin kept shifting, though, he could tell the boy wanted something else from the petting.

He tried to think, and then remembered that Colin's cats adored having their entire body length rubbed, from ears to tip of tail. While Colin didn't have a tail, he might as well try if it would make his boyfriend happy. He rubbed stimulatingly right behind Colin's ears with both hands for a moment, smiling at the mewl that answered his efforts, and then slid his hands slowly and firmly down the boy's back and sides, feeling the muscles ripple and shudder under his fingers. When his hands reached just above Colin's ass where a real cat's tail would have attached, he rubbed firm circles into the spot.

He was almost shocked when Colin let out a loud yowl of pleasure and twisted so that he was straddling Tory's lap, and then ground a quickly hardening erection down firmly against Tory's jeans-covered crotch. Tory groaned loudly in pleasure as the boy did it again while sliding hands under his shirt to rake nails over his nipples.

A shout came quietly from out of the room. "Tory? You okay?" Tory noted with no small amount of amusement that the doctor hadn't even entered the apartment for fear of Colin and the cats, instead yelling from outside of the closed front door.

"I'm fine!" He yelled back, rubbing Colin's back soothingly when the boy flinched at his loud tone. "I think I figured it out. Colin is…uh, do male cats go into heat?"

There was a pregnant pause, and Tory pictured with a grin the way the doctor was probably flushing a deep red. Then came the answer. "N-no they don't, but…uh…maybe he's being affected by the fact that he's the, uh, girl in your, um, relationship?"

"Maybe," Tory mused. "Well, I guess I'll just try to fix him then."

"Yeah, I'll, uh…I'm going downstairs. Um…I'll assume that you don't need me up here unless you scream my name for help."

Tory grinned. "It won't be your name I'm screaming, trust me."

There was no answer, just the loud thumping of feet tripping and running down the stairs. He burst out laughing, and Colin rubbed a cheek against his shoulder with a conspiratorial smirk.

Seeing Colin's expression released something inside of Tory that had been holding him back. He had been a little afraid that this wasn't really Colin, that it was just a mass of instincts and that his boyfriend was being suppressed by a cat's demeanor. Now he knew that, no matter how subconsciously, this _was_ still Colin, was another side of his personality. He let out a sigh of relief and cupped the boy's ass as Colin ground down against him again, and pressed a kiss into the dark hair, letting his body react. Now that he knew Colin was present, the idea of Colin letting out his inner kitty during sex really turned him on. He pressed his lips to Colin's and was happy to see that Colin was human enough to mewl against his lips and slip his tongue into Tory's mouth. They made out passionately for several minutes, rubbing their bodies hard together and groaning into their liplock.

Colin broke off for air and squirmed out of his grasp, quickly turning around and getting into position on hands and knees. His forearms and chest were on the carpet, his legs spread wide and his ass presented to Tory openly.

It suddenly hit Tory that Colin had always liked this position, and that he had read once about the mating habits of cats, when he was young and had wanted one before his mother had shot down that dream. The position Colin was in now was the actual position that female cats got into when mating, called lordosis. He grinned. Cats also had rather rough sex; this went so far as to the fact that male cats even had barbed penises to rip and stimulate the female's insides, which explained why Colin liked it rough.

He moved up behind Colin and, only pausing to unzip his jeans and slick himself a little with his and Colin's precum, impaled the boy with his hard dick. Colin let out a shriek of pleasure, and he smiled, starting to thrust in and out. After a moment, however, Colin turned his head and gave him a rather confused look, like something was missing. Tory frowned. Colin didn't think he was in the wrong hole, did he? Colin didn't _**have**_ another hole! He thought a moment about what he had read, years ago. Oh…well…male cats bit the back of female cats' necks to hold them in place while mating. Some scientists even thought that this stimulated a part of the female's brain that induced ovulation and orgasm. Did Colin want him to bite him?

He tentatively leaned forward and bent over Colin, licking the back of the boy's neck before biting gently. The effect was immediate; Colin let out a pleasured yowl, bucking his hips up hard against Tory's. Tory would have grinned if he could, but instead sucked a little on Colin's neck, laving his tongue on the area of skin between his teeth. He listened to Colin's little whimpers, and with his entire body rubbing against Colin's he could feel the boy's trembles of pleasure. He was so turned on by this situation…after only a few minutes he could feel himself getting close, but he didn't know how close Colin was.

He reached down, wrapping his fingers around the boy's dripping erection, and started caressing it, stroking it until it was entirely slick. He also angled his hips to make sure he was ramming Colin's prostate. He was suddenly seized by an urge to make Colin cum first, so in case the stimulation he was already providing wasn't enough, he took his other hand off the floor where it was supporting them, pressing his entire weight into Colin as he slid his other hand in between them and stroked the tail-spot at the base of Colin's spine. Colin screamed in pleasure and jerked forward, collapsing on the floor while cumming in almost violent spurts into Tory's hand.

Tory lost his grip on his control, shuddering as he came as well. "COLIN!" He yelled, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist and pulling him while falling sideways so Colin wouldn't take the force of his weight. They ended up on their sides, legs tangled together, arms around each other. Tory brought his hand up and they took turns sucking his fingers clean one by one while he gently pulled out of his boyfriend's sated body.

After a moment, he tried to sit up, but Colin just tugged his neck with a tired whimper and he lay down again, letting the boy snuggle into his body. He jerked a little when he felt something wet against his neck, before realizing that Colin was licking his neck and collarbone. He smiled; cats groomed each other after mating. Enjoying the sensation a moment, he then leaned down and licked Colin's cheek. When the boy looked up at him, he licked the raven's lips, and from there it turned into a languid kiss, lapping at each other's mouths and letting their tongues slide along each other in a warm, slow dance. When they stopped to breathe Colin lay against his neck again with a very cat-like yawn, and Tory chuckled, burying his face in Colin's hair and breathing in the boy's intoxicating scent. Slowly they fell asleep on the carpet.

An hour or two later, Tory awoke to see Colin lying on top of him and staring at him, brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Hello," he said, leaning up for a kiss. Colin allowed it a moment, then broke it off to speak.

"My thighs are sticky but I don't remember having sex," he said, puzzled. He arched an eyebrow, wanting Tory's explanation.

Tory didn't know what to say; he didn't know if telling Colin about his instinctual relapses would be detrimental to the boy's Gaia condition. It might happen more often or something, if Colin knew that he could accidentally slip too far. So he played it off, mentally making a note to ask the doctor about it later. "Wow, so I'm good enough that I can make you black out when you orgasm?" He teased, kissing Colin again as he sat up. Colin moved with him, scowling.

"It doesn't count if I don't remember it," the boy retorted, and rocked their slowly reawakening crotches together while leaning down to lick Tory's neck.

Tory let out a soft moan and rocked back against him, sliding arms around his waist. "Whatever you say, my cute little kitty."

"I'm _**not**_ a kitty," Colin mumbled out of habit into Tory's neck, then threw his head back with a loud gasp as Tory rubbed firmly at a sensitive spot on his pelvis, right above his ass.

Tory just smiled knowingly.

~*~*~*~

It's not bestiality, it's NOT! *ducks for cover* Don't kill me!

Oh, and while you're not killing me, review!


End file.
